Portal 2 Episode Two: The Stupidest Sequel of All Time Part Two
by ASBusinessMagnet
Summary: Portal: The 4th Millennium franchise: A relatively short ficlet reposted from Archive of Our Own, chronologically taking place between Portal 2: The Stupidest Sequel of All Time and The Inevitable Sunset.
1. Summary

_Post-Emptive Note: Because this fic without the ridiculously long summary is nothing._

* * *

><p><em>Following Portal 2: The Stupidest Sequel of All Time, which was posted on a rival website FanFiction. Net, this work details even further adventures (sort of an odyssey, if you will) of some character I "came up with", "Ms. Johnson-Rattmann". However her life on the Incipisphere Session #257 (forum adventure) isn't just that easy. She has two rivals, one is a "famous" fan fiction writer who just constantly fights her in words, and the other, which once was a friendly A.I. from Blue Portals, comes after her with a knife that barely does anything. Who will win? Time will tell.<em>


	2. Part 21c

Portal 2 Episode Two: The Stupidest Sequel of All Time Part Two

EXACT TIME: 1st Pre-Apocalypse Year 13-1, 02:20 AMd (formerly 2029 January 2, 02:20 PM)  
>EXACT PLACE: The Orwellian Reality, Aperture Laboratories #157, currently Land of Stay Inside, Session #257 (forum adventure) (formerly ?, near a major capital, USA)<p>

"I started a fan fiction on Portal 2: Episode Two, so I win and you still have to follow me."  
>"Okay, okay."<br>Ms. Johnson-Rattmann was sitting in the middle of the Orwellian reality like an idiot. While she thought she was a cool fan fiction writer and did win the battle for Portal 2: The Stupidest Sequel of All Time, she was out-maneuvered by the coming of a sequel.  
>"Now what is this place even-"<br>Suddenly several props appeared from the Orwellian reality separately entering the Medium. Most of these were stupid and pointless. Common, a green laser alien? Or a door? On some dystopic totalitarian reality?

Only one of these things was useful to her, and that was... a laptop plugged in through some billionth dimension to a Skaian power source. Wow.  
>And when the heroine turned on the laptop, the variety of icons was stunning. There were six. The Recycle Bin, Fan Fiction Application and Sburb 1.0 were shared with the other computer and three new icons were "Trollian", "Skaiape" and "Google Incipisphere".<br>She decided to try them all. On Trollian she immediately changed her trolltag to "interdimensionalPortaller" and on Skaiape logged in with the username used in the Blue Portals chamber. Nothing was special.  
>On Google Incipisphere the fun began. The used 3-D Total Fail, centered on the current session, allowed to simply switch to any nearby session, but never showed the entire session system. Though, it was of no interest to the user, who was just about to turn off the program when one session called "MSPA Forums" popped up. This session was special in that it had its own website. "Now THAT'S the coolness."<br>Just about random clicking, she appeared on "SBURB/Trollslum Roleplaying" forum.  
>This was possibly the coolest place for discussing Sburb 1.0-related-<br>"this sburb beta sux! (1 person needed)"  
>Beta? No, Ms. Johnson-Rattmann needed another thread to tell how she hated the 1.0, not Beta.<br>The next thread that caught her attention was called "The Community SBurb walkthrough Thread 2 - becau2e playiing 2burb ii2 way TWO cool.".  
>She clicked on it and oh god, THAT is a serious discussion on the application of doom.<br>Dating June 2012, the discussion was mainly run by four people: ASBusinessMagnet, NateDude, nupanick and scintillatingMoniker. The first of these was only joining the action, while the other three were deep in it and its "weird time shit" they just couldn't figure out.  
>The heroine's only guess was that she just had to be the fifth and put an end to this. She registered, again under the nickname "interdimensionalPortaller", and started posting.<p>

2012-07-02 14:13, interdimensionalPortaller:  
>Oh look, I'm posting in this.<p>

What are you doing anyway, figuring out your "weird time shit"?

2012-07-02 14:17, ASBusinessMagnet:  
>Come on, newcomer, Weird Time Shit™ is a serious thing.<p>

What do I do anyway in this Sburb 1.0 I wrote MYSELF. Fight these imps and ogres? Meh.

And also, ignore everything 2010 Business Magnet said about me, now you face ME and you will help ME, DIRECTLY.

2012-07-02 14:21, nupanick:  
>We11 the p01nt 1s, y0u abs01ute1y SH0U1D f0110w what past y0u sa1d, because he kn0ws what you w111 d0, h0w w111 y0u fa11 and s0 0n.<p>

But what ab0ut me? N0 m0re future se1ves. D0 1 d1e s00n? And stay w1th my dream se1ves? We11, t1me sh0u1d te11.

2012-07-02 14:25, interdimensionalPortaller:  
>Fuck.<p>

Weird time shit away, give Sburb 1.0 the way.

It's not like I'm even playing, I'm just stuck in some dystopic reality post-fan fiction not knowing where they are, and the laptop I'm using happens to have Sburb 1.0. That's about it.

2012-07-02 14:29, ASBusinessMagnet:  
>Well how in some dystopic reality there can be a laptop?<p>

Obviously you entered and it appeared.

2012-07-02 14:32, interdimensionalPortaller:  
>Entered what?<p>

2012-07-02 14:35, nupanick:  
>The Med1um, 0bv10us1y.<p>

2012-07-02 14:36, ASBusinessMagnet:  
>What what, the Medium.<p>

We might need a chat to discuss this. On Trollian, there should be a board "SBURB 1.0 SESSION". Join now.

e: ninja'd

The thread would go on if Ms. Johnson-Rattmann wasn't directed to Trollian, "memo". S.. Sb... Here. Sburb 1.0 session. Let's make more shit take place.

Show Trolllog:  
>CURRENT aperturescienceBusinessmagnet [CAB] RIGHT NOW opened memo on board SBURB 1.0 SESSION.<p>

PAST aperturescienceBusinessmagnet [PAB] 13,862 HOURS BEFORE NOW responded to memo.  
>PAB: So what cool things can you say?<br>CAB: Nothing  
>CAB: I'm supposed to talk to two other people on noobishery<br>CAB: Now get out  
>PAB: What?<br>CAB banned PAB from responding to memo.  
>The sequence of events would cause CAB to be banned. Undoing.<br>CAB: How about I unban myself in July 2011  
>CAB: If Trollian can read it, good luck<br>Trollian banned PAB from responding.  
>Sequence of events maintained. Keeping.<br>CAB: Now where are my forumeers  
>CURRENT interdimensionalPortaller [CIP] responded to memo.<br>CIP: Me.  
>CAB: One in<br>CAB: What's the matter with you?  
>CAB: How can you simply enter not touching Sburb 1.0?<br>CIP: I was at the end of the Orwell's and entered 3010.  
>CIP: Then some Business Magnet managed to get me out!<br>CAB: I did WHAT?  
>CIP: YOU?<br>CAB: Fuck  
>CAB: Nevermind, continue<br>CIP: I was next shown 3110, but it ended there.  
>CIP: I then beat someone else in a fan fiction fight, but was left stuck in the dystopia.<br>CIP: And then a lot of shit appeared.  
>CAB: 3010, 3110, dystopia, entered<br>CAB: Wait  
>CAB: The Orwellian reality<br>CAB: Portal: Stay Inside  
>CIP: Yes, the mod is called that.<br>FUTURE winstonSmith [FWS] 152,042 HOURS FROM NOW responded to memo.  
>FWS: what?<br>FWS: that noob is in my mod?  
>CIP: May I be called Ms. Johnson-Rattmann.<br>CIP: You winstonSmith.  
>FWS: ms. Johnson-Rattmann?<br>FWS: I've heard this name before, but can't put a finger on it.  
>CAB: I know what it is<br>CAB: Portal 2: The Stupidest Sequel of All Time  
>FWS: we already discussed it a million times, you do NOT have to bring it back.<br>CAB: No  
>CAB: The events are real<br>FWS: meh.  
>CIP: I KNEW I was inside a fan fiction.<br>CAB: So you go, meet 3010 me, fall back into the Orwell's, beat me in a fan fiction fight and it ends, I put it in the Fan Fiction Application  
>CIP: You AGAIN?<br>CAB: But it doesn't end here.  
>FWS: a SEQUEL?<br>CAB: Yes  
>CAB: Exact place the Orwell's again, Land of Access All Areas, forum adventure Session #257<br>FWS: for the last time, my land is called land of NIGHT AND DATA  
>CAB: I just said FORUM ADVENTURE<br>CAB: Why you are even in this memo  
>FWS: you are discussing my mod.<br>CIP: And the place I'm stuck in.  
>FWS: you like who? Portal 2 test subject?<br>CIP: Portal 2 EPISODE TWO  
>CAB ceased responding to memo.<br>FWS: oh, you went through some more weird time shit.  
>CIP: I did not go through any weird time shit from MSPA forums.<br>FWS: yes, you did.  
>FWS: I may hate ASBuisinessMagnet's fan fiction discussion, but I still know what happened in the fiction.<br>CIP: And what was it?  
>FWS: you used a time machine.<br>FWS: and mod boxes.  
>FWS: to DIRECTLY influence time flow.<br>CIP: I did, yes.  
>CIP: But now I'm stuck in your goddamn dystopia without a clue what to do next.<br>FWS: MY goddamn dystopia? D:  
>CIP: He said.<br>CIP: Portal: Stay Inside. D:  
>FWS: wait if that's true, I can edit them, right?<br>CIP: With Sburb 1.0?  
>CIP: I can do it myself.<br>FWS: with hammer editor, you idiot.  
>FWS: remember, I MAPPED the place you are stuck in.<br>CIP: Land of Stay Inside?  
>FWS: portal: stay inside.<br>CIP: Big difference.  
>CIP: And I quote that business lammer:<br>CIP: "Okay, mine's Land of The Fake Community-Made."  
>FWS: yeah, obviously the land isn't as half-done as the mod.<br>FWS: but it's as fail.  
>CIP: Same here.<br>CIP: Your mod doesn't have to directly follow the land.  
>CIP: It just has to be a style replica.<br>CIP: But then I was never in the mod.  
>FWS: indeed you were.<br>FWS: here, characters.  
>FWS: "chell" is the player.<br>CIP: Who?  
>CIP: The lammer Chell that was clueless as to what Aperture Science is is gone.<br>CIP: Now face the current Ms. Johnson-Rattmann.  
>FWS: this is weird.<br>FWS: like, I should change the name of a fictional character because she said so.  
>CIP: What?<br>CIP: I'm not fictional.  
>FWS: but you're inside a fan fiction.<br>CIP: Inside a fan fiction, yes.  
>CIP: But as real as your "literary attempt".<br>FWS: which are mapped.  
>CIP: But there's no boundary between what is mapped and what is real.<br>FWS: oh yes, the fan fiction D:  
>CIP: Now you see that I'm not fictional.<br>FWS: but then... what I mapped is a real place?  
>CIP: Yes!<br>FWS: and I'm not really mapping anything?  
>FWS: what the fuck.<br>FWS: there, my whole fictional mod has been debunked.  
>CIP: Now what was the point even.<br>CURRENT binaryLandscaper [CBL] RIGHT NOW responded to memo.  
>CBL: 10 f1gure 0ut we1rd t1me sh1t beh1nd the sess10ns<br>CIP: Weird time shit.  
>CIP: Of course.<br>CBL: N0w what ab0ut my 1ssue  
>FWS: what issue?<br>CBL: That 1 d0n't have future se1ves 1n fr0nt 0f me  
>CBL: 1'm the 1ast<br>FWS: they probably just changed the chumhandle.  
>FWS: speaking of which, yours IS pretty lame.<br>FWS: you just are nupanick and period.  
>CIP ceased responding to memo.<br>...

"That sure was lengthy."  
>And then... nothing. What a lammery.<p> 


	3. Part 21co

_Part Twenty-One See Oh - Note: Not the Sewer Pay_

"Test Subject #2107 died. Switching view to- No available switches. Consider recruiting."  
>"What can I recruit in such a post-apocalyptic world."<br>Since the last Blue Portal Development Center test subject died, the new page in its history had to be fold.

- combineOverseer [CO] began trolling aperturescienceBusinessmagnet [AB] -

AB: WHAT?  
>AB: My own ROLEPLAY ACC trolling me?<br>CO: what?  
>CO: r0leplay?<br>AB: Like my imagination result  
>CO: i am perfectly re4l<br>AB: Oh whatever  
>AB: What do you want<br>CO: i he4rd the4r i5 5uch a pr0gram that can turn an a i int0 a human  
>AB: Trans-Organic Silicone Assimilation?<br>AB: That virus infected GLaDOS and I had to use The Time-Lapse to calm her down  
>CO: but 5he3 i5 y0ur wife<br>AB: Yes, she is  
>AB: But that virus is so goddamn terrible that I almost immediately shut down Internet connection on whole Aperture Science and deleted the virus<br>AB: Like what if it infected Spectator Name Here  
>CO: whatever<br>CO: ju5t give the3 way f0r the3 c0ntinuing c0mbine 0ver5e3r  
>AB: Contine Overseer<br>AB: I'm a genius in puns  
>CO: ye4h i will g0 with that<p>

- apertureIntelligence [AI] began trolling combineOverseer [CO] -

- apertureIntelligence [AI] sent the file "TOSA_InstallMe_" -

- download completed, running... -

- apertureIntelligence [AI] ceased trolling combineOverseer [CO] -

AB: You daughter of a bitch  
>AB: And I called you GLDDA Magnet<br>AB: Puns are fail

- aperturescienceBusinessmagnet [AB] ceased trolling combineOverseer [CO] -

Beginning Trans-Organic Silicone Assimilation. Analyzing operator DNA. Checking. Verifying. Inserting. Shopping. Farting. Please wait. (this Chell sucks and I'm claiming it in every single pause) Installation complete.

"The new page, fold."  
>Wait who said that?<br>"Me, Contine Overseer."

_== AUTHORSHIP CHANGES FROM ASBUSINESSMAGNET TO SBURB 1.0. HILARITY ENSUES. ==_

So this new "Contine" Overseer then just pulled off the flash drive with the Portal 2 Incipisphere mod that was in the debris below, inserted it in the Franchise, and, as expected, it crashed.  
>(Sburb 1.0 doesn't say anything because it's not human)<br>"Period, I'm stuck here."


	4. Christmas Special

Merry Christmas and a happy New Year.

- 2010-2011 Business Magnet

* * *

><p><em>2010ASBM: Engage in a P2Ep2:tSSoATP2 Christmas special.<em>

You can't do anything as the 2010 Business Magnet because you are Contine Overseer. Period.

_Contine: Be Contine a year into the future. (haha yes Project: Midnight)_

You can't be Contine a year into the future, because after a year Contine is in Erik Sylvett's hands unconscious.

_That is the point._

And?

_Fuck, is this P2Ep2:tSSoATP2 or is this Project: Midnight?_

This is Christmas.

_Let it be the New Year._

It is now December 31, 2009.

_2010ASBM: Turn into 2011ASBM._

The 2009 Business Magnet is now the 2010 Busines Magnet.

_2010ASBM: Be 2011ASBM a year into the future. (haha yes Session #256)_

You are now the 2012 Business Magnet.

And you think Christmas sucks.

Like, you can get everything by alchemizations.

_And what about Project: Midnight?_

That is Contine Overseer's business.

_But Contine is unconscious._

But conscience is un-Combine? Lol?

_Fuck you._

Fuck you too.

_Let it be Easter._

It is now April 8, 2012.

_NO. EASTER 2011._

NO.

_YES. AND I HAVE THE BAN HAMMER._

NO. AND I HAVE THE UNIVERSAL DEVASTATION GUN.

_BAN_

DESTROY

And then the world ended.

_The End_

_WAIT WHAT_

Of course, the sequel can't be that short.


	5. Parts 22c 22co Doomed Timeline Exclusive

_2011ASBM: Explain._

Empress Contine is against shipping, and you are now going to put him through shipping.

Now back to where "Sburb 1.0" stopped.

Ms. Johnson-Rattmann had already participated in most community Sburb walkthrough memos on Trollian (one out of one, to be exact) and only needed to figure out how to get out of the Orwell's and get this show on.

Some knives identical to her own passed on the sky and she didn't even care.

Until she appeared.

I'm not describing her because she was just like the "Contine Overseer" I just made just Google her pics, okay?

But she resorted to simply interrogating the test subject, by saying:

"Greetings, Chell. You can call me Empress Contine Overseer."

"Thanks, "Contine", but I tend not to present myself as "Chell". I like to be called Ms. Johnson-Rattmann."

"I shall support your attempt to fool around with what other people call you, Ms. Johnson-Rattmann. Now, how did your intervening in the walkthrough go?"

"Boring. The show was mainly the Business Magnet and "winstonSmith" who clearly are from some other session."

"You may be surprised that that session, in fact, is also called Session #257. And in fact, I reside in one of these sessions."

"A name stealer? Catastrophe. And what did you do with it?"

"I could in fact laser this entire session off with the lasers we TOTALLY DID NOT STEAL FROM APERTURE and kill everybody in it, but it was just too much interesting to watch the facilities of the session collaborate in nothing in particular. The other session, however, was the paradox space's heaven. It dragged Sburb Beta to its limits."

"Yay, again someone calls Sburb 1.0 "Beta"".

"In fact, Sburb Beta is much more widely known. 1.0 was just a parody version done by the Business Magnet and he thought it was "cool", but it wasn't."

"Okay, next. About the heaven."

"Sburb Beta, however, cannot be heaven for me. The Ultimate One is powering the session, and he must be destroyed for me to survive eternally and go on in a conquest campaign to have the entire universe in my possession."

"Wow. So you are taking over the entire universe."

"Yes. You understood me correctly."

"But then it's eternally big! Just how!"

"With the God Tier abilities applied to me and my android army, I shall first take on the Ultimate One, and then the universe.

"Cool. Can I be a god tier?"

"You would need to have most of your parts robotic and have your DNA changed, but yes. It is possible."

"DO WANT. You're the coolest person forever."

"I shall consider such a possibility, despite the possible consequences to your body and your mind. Also, I shall ignore your affection towards me."

"Well I love you, forever."

"No. This cannot happen. I am incapable of love."

"Then I will make you capable of love. You can modify me, I can modify you."

"I am afraid you cannot modify me and my Blue Portals Development Centre programming that easily. Also, love is pointless."

"Just come on. Accept my shipping possibilities."

"Shipping is a crime for which the punishment is quadruple death. Do you want that?"

"I will always be in affection with you, no matter how many times I die."

"Interesting consideration. Maybe I really need to tone down my anti-shipping policy."

"I knew you would give up."

* * *

><p>Now everyone point and laugh at future whatever I'm not referencing it because it would be redundant while I deal with the past Contine Overseer.<p>

She did not go anywhere. Only the Blue Portals Development Center props did. Like more shitty knives! Yay!

One of these hit the Business Magnet's hive, causing him to rebel.

After that Contine found out what the Business Magnet did on her, which was the Project: Midnight roleplay. Lastly, on April 26, 2011, she still was around the day of April 27, 2187. But then April 27, 2011 was what spread forum-wide as The Death Day of the Business Magnet.

"I am SO fan fictioning it."

And after a while, April 26, 2187. The Death Day of the Business Magnet is the best fan fiction ever, and the one of the 22nd century. Contine sent it to the Lithuanian police which published it, and after a day...

She became a marionette of the Business Magnet.

Though, it was ONE DAY. What bad things could happen in it.


	6. Sort of an epilogue

Let me make this clear, now that Portal 2 is out.

Only one (if not zero) percent of things from the prequel to this fan fiction made it into Portal 2, and only one percent of things in Portal 2 made it into Portal: The 4th Millennium franchise canon.

And, this will not be continued.

Bye.

P.S. I might make a Ms. Johnson-Rattmann Formspring account.


	7. Portalstuck 2 The Plight of Chell Harley

So basically what happened after I officially ended this is this.

My own character (interdimensionalPortaller / iP) got an account, some boring stuff happened post-Portal 2, such as Portal: Prelude Convention etc.

iP then got in a dialogue with the Chell that is actually canon to Portal 2, empatheticAmazon / eA, which went down like this:

- interdimensionalPortaller [IP] began trolling empatheticAmazon [EA] at 02:13 -  
>IP: ...<br>EA: {{Okay, that may work.}}  
>IP: ((Stress on MAY))<br>EA: {{Um.}}  
>IP: Moron kernelsprite, huh?<br>IP: Still better than that brown girl aspiring to take over the world.  
>EA: Yes, but that's fixed at this point.<br>EA: Wait, what?  
>IP: (Link to combineOverseer's Formspring)<br>EA: Okay then.  
>EA: Anyway. Looks like he's going to start some exposition now that he's not a moron.<br>IP: Who?  
>EA: My sprite.<br>EA: Wheatley. He was a core, this robot thing, built specifically to be an idiot in order to make another one stop murdering us  
>EA: I'll give you the full story later.<br>IP: Oh that Wheatley?  
>EA: You know him?<br>IP: Probably?  
>IP: ((I can explain))<br>EA: Okay. So how?  
>IP: ((This character is SUPPOSED to be Chell, but I decided to write up a story for Portal 2 before Portal 2 and got 90% of things wrong))<br>EA: {{Okay.}}  
>EA: Eh, never mind. It's irrelevant now.<br>IP: (( (Link to Portal 2: The Stupidest Sequel of All Time) ))  
>IP: What is irrelevant?<br>IP: That metal ball?  
>EA: How you know him.<br>IP: That.  
>EA: It'll just make everything far more confusing than it needs to be.<br>IP: He was in Aperture Laboratories.  
>EA: In any case, I still don't know where I am or what I'm doing here.<br>EA: Hang on, whaaat? You were there?  
>IP: Yeah, and?<br>EA: I thought there was some kind of alternate universe thing going on here. You know what, that actually explains it.  
>IP: Explains what?<br>IP: That you're playing Sburb?  
>EA: How you know him. You probably know alternate universe him or something.<br>IP: Alternate universe what?  
>IP: Wheatley?<br>EA: Yes.  
>EA: What's your name, anyway?<br>IP: Assuming our knowledge about Wheatley is different, yes.  
>IP: You can call me "Ms. Johnson-Rattmann".<br>IP: That author calls me that  
>EA: Wait, what? What?<br>EA: Is your first name Chell?  
>IP: Yes.<br>IP: And?  
>EA: Oh my god.<br>IP: Wait did you say that?  
>EA: You are me.<br>EA: What the hell is going on here?  
>IP: You weren't in Portal:Access All Areas, were you?<br>IP: Hence, you are not me.  
>EA: Okay, but...I guess I just need to get used to this alternate universe stuff.<br>EA: Because I'm talking to me from another dimension, evidently.  
>EA: (If I'm wrong, please correct me)<br>EA: But in any case, I am, and I have no idea what I should say here.  
>IP: Probably?<br>IP: I have figured out some of time travel stuff, but alternate universe me?  
>EA: I don't know.<br>EA: Well, let's see how far our lives have been the same.  
>EA: When they diverge.<br>EA: Just speak up when I say something you didn't do, okay?  
>IP: Okay.<br>EA: So.  
>EA: I'll just start at the testing, because I'm not sure what happened beforehand at this point.<br>EA: I woke up from stasis to hear GLaDOS talking to me.  
>IP: Yes,<br>EA: Went through 19 test chambers, found a few back areas where Doug drew on the walls.  
>IP: Okay, the same,<br>EA: She tried to throw me into an incinerator, so I escaped and eventually ended up killing her.  
>EA: I was thrown out of the facility, then dragged back inside...<br>IP: Yes.  
>EA: ...put into stasis for the next 300 years, only waking up once in between.<br>IP: Three hundred?  
>EA: Wheatley then entered my relaxation chamber and got us out of there.<br>EA: Yes, I think.  
>IP: I quite remember it was until 2107.<br>EA: Huh. So that's probably where it diverged.  
>IP: But then, yes, I remembered that Wheatley did the same.<br>IP: Sort of.  
>EA: Sort of?<br>IP: Points of divergence work like small changes, growing over time.  
>IP: I think.<br>EA: I wouldn't know. What are you in charge of in your session, anyway?  
>IP: What "my" session?<br>EA: Because if it's alternate dimensions, then that would be helpful.  
>EA: Oh yeah, the whole all sessions thing.<br>IP: It isn't really "mine",  
>EA: ?<br>IP: I'm not really PLAYING SBURB, you know?  
>IP: I'm just in the Incipisphere, where I'm sure it's the other session than yours.<br>EA: I thought you were.  
>IP: No, I wasn't.<br>EA: Oh...so you tagged along with another player, or what?  
>IP: Once I woke up in a room with yellow walls<br>EA: Okay...  
>IP: And some half-recognizable voice told me she wanted to get rid of me and get me into "a mod".<br>IP: And I said that I'm going to "Portal:Access All Areas".  
>EA: Hmm. Odd.<br>IP: And it turned out that that Portal:Access All Areas was stranded in the Incipisphere.  
>IP: It was in a session all along.<br>EA: Which, if I'm understanding Wheatley's cryptic blather, is where I am right now. Or one of them, anyway.  
>IP: Different sessions.<br>IP: Different Skaian systems.  
>EA: Hmm.<br>EA: I'll have to go soon.  
>IP: Okay.<br>IP: Any chance we will talk again?  
>EA: I hope.<br>IP: Goodbye.  
>- empatheticAmazon [EA] gave up trolling interdimensionalPortaller [IP] at 02:36 -<p>

- interdimensionalPortaller [IP] began trolling empatheticAmazon [EA] at 06:37 -  
>[06:38] EA: Oh. Hello.<br>[06:38] IP: Hi.  
>[06:38] IP: Where we stopped?<br>[06:38] EA: I'm not sure.  
>[06:38] IP: Something with Skaian systems.<br>[06:38] EA: Augh, hold on.  
>[06:39] EA: Sorry, more of those fucking skeletons tried to sneak up on me.<br>[06:39] EA: I'm doing this quest thing for these consorts.  
>[06:40] EA: Augh, again. Okay.<br>[06:40] EA: I think that's it. So. Skaian systems.  
>[06:40] IP: Different sessions.<br>[06:41] EA: Yes. So I assume that means different mediums, different Skaias, different everything.  
>[06:41] IP: Yes.<br>[06:41] IP: As far as I've figured out, "my" session has three planets.  
>[06:42] IP: One greenish black, one bright yellow-orange and one brown-gray.<br>[06:42] EA: Okay.  
>[06:42] EA: Besides the bright gold one I keep waking up on.<br>[06:43] IP: That goofball with a chained moon?  
>[06:43] EA: Yeah, it's been happening for a while. Thought it was just normal weird dreams.<br>[06:43] EA: But apparently it's real.  
>[06:44] EA: I think I've heard that whoever's in charge of space wakes up early. Wasn't sure what that meant until just now.<br>[06:44] EA: Augh, ogres. Can't catch a break here. Just a minute.  
>[06:45] EA: Okay, I'm back.<br>[06:46] IP: And what are these dreams like besides living on a golden planet?  
>[06:47] EA: Well, there are these people that look like they have white shells or something<br>[06:47] EA: And once there was this eclipse or something.  
>[06:48] IP: How are you sure they are people?<br>[06:48] EA: Where it went into where I can only assume is Skaia.  
>[06:49] EA: I don't know. We have talked.<br>[06:49] EA: Oh, and I can fly too. Almost forgot that bit.  
>[06:49] EA: In the dreams, I mean.<br>[06:49] IP: Why fly when there is the portal gun?  
>[06:49] EA: That's not the point.<br>[06:49] EA: The point is, well, I can.  
>[06:50] IP: Hmm.<br>[06:51] EA: So, I'm guessing it's standard for the _ of Space to start having those dreams early.  
>[06:51] EA: From the little bit I've learned, anyway.<br>[06:52] EA: Oh crap, I have to go!  
>[06:52] EA: Bye!<br>- empatheticAmazon [EA] gave up trolling interdimensionalPortaller [IP] at 06:52 -

- interdimensionalPortaller [IP] began trolling empatheticAmazon [EA] at 01:55 -  
>[01:55] IP: So what?<br>[01:55] EA: I don't know, honestly.  
>[01:55] EA: I'm still figuring things out here.<br>[01:55] IP: Litlle busy with the quests for your consorts?  
>[01:56] EA: Well, that's over with.<br>[01:56] EA: But I'm still trying to figure out some stuff.  
>[01:56] EA: Found some ruins a little earlier, I'm looking around in there.<br>[01:56] IP: Well,  
>[01:56] IP: I am quite literally LIVING in some ruins.<br>[01:57] EA: Hmm.  
>[01:57] IP: Look like a test chamber.<br>[01:57] EA: Interesting.  
>[01:57] IP: With boxes and buttons.<br>[01:57] EA: Although I guess I should have expected it.  
>[01:58] IP: And I don't know for how long these were abandoned, but for sure longer than three hundred years.<br>[01:58] EA: Hmm. Is the post-apocalypse pre-recording thing working?  
>[01:58] IP: Nah.<br>[01:58] EA: Oh.  
>[01:58] IP: The technology isn't even as advanced as Aperture's<br>[01:58] IP: .  
>[01:59] EA: So...it's something else?<br>[01:59] IP: Yeah.  
>[01:59] EA: Oh, I think I know.<br>[01:59] IP: A Communist civilization.  
>[01:59] EA: That's not what I had in mind, but hey. Plausible considering what else has happened in the last day.<br>[01:59] IP: What was that?  
>[02:00] EA: Just, you know, entering Sburb and things like that.<br>[02:00] EA: Sorry if it was unclear.  
>[02:01] IP: What was?<br>[02:01] EA: The "things that have happened in the last day" thing.  
>[02:02] IP: You never told me anything about entering, you know.<br>[02:02] EA: I am not good at this, am I?  
>[02:02] EA: *shrug* I'm just not good at this conversation stuff.<br>[02:02] EA: Which is very sad, considering I'm talking to essentially me right now.  
>[02:02] IP: Essentially.<br>[02:02] IP: The experiences are still different.  
>[02:03] EA: Yeah, you do have a point.<br>[02:03] IP: So.  
>[02:03] IP: First of all, is this "entering" related to Sburb?<br>[02:04] EA: Yes.  
>[02:04] EA: I'm in a session, apparently as the Rogue of Space.<br>[02:04] EA: Still trying to figure out exactly what that means for me, but oh well.  
>[02:05] EA: I'm exploring these ruins I found in my land, and I'm discovering a few things.<br>[02:05] IP: These other ruins of what?  
>[02:05] EA: Agh, crap. Something just came up.<br>[02:05] EA: Again.  
>[02:05] EA: I have to go.<br>[02:06] EA: I'm not sure what they're of, but...I still have to go. Now.  
>[02:06] EA: Talk to you later.<br>- empatheticAmazon [EA] gave up trolling interdimensionalPortaller [IP] at 02:06 -

There were also several logs at Formspring, but one thing worth mentioning is that both of these females got the frog temple language figured out.

And then I decided I can't beat a dead horse over and over and over and announced a Portal: The 4th Millennium franchise "sunset."

And that's where it ended.


End file.
